hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Kids
Haunted Kids is the fourth episode in the Season 1 of the Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on August 3, 2013 to 2.40 million viewers. Plot Summary An argument between Ray and Michelle causes them to each think they're the better parent so they decide to switch roles. Full Plot In the attic, Ray is practicing with his saxophone while Miles and Louie play football. Louie tries to beat Miles at something else like Burping Contest but he loses to that as well. Ray tells them off and teleports away. Even though he said not too, Miles and Louie came up with an idea called Ghost Wrestling Match and continue to play. Back in the bakery, Taylor is calling to make sure she gets free tickets to see a band called Three Chads. Although Frankie doesn't care about the concert, she cares about the shooting popcorn that flies out of a cannon and into the audience. Frankie disturbs Michelle whilst Taylor tries to get a signal. Taylor and Frankie get into an argument because of Frankie getting the phrase the radio wanted and Taylor didn't but was the 100th caller. Michelle goes to the kitchen to chill after the quarrel the girls had. Ray gives Michelle parenting advice but Michelle is offended. Michelle offers to swap for the Preston Kids while Ray takes Michelle's children. Ray tries to practice his music, however, he is interrupted by Frankie and Taylor. Frankie and Taylor haven't solved out their problem and Ray tries to get their attention. Ray attempts out a way to resolve the matter. While this is happening, Michelle tries to get Miles and Louie work together. However, they get into a competition. In Taylor's bedroom, Frankie is written in highlighters and Ray's hat deeper in her head and Taylor is locked in a closet. Ray splits himself in two and gives both of them a lecture. Ray teleports back to the bakery to tell what great work he's done. Ray notices in the kitchen that Louie and Miles are arguing which makes Ray think he's done a better job. When Emma walks in, she talks about how Taylor invited her to the concert. Seconds later, Nina - a friend of Frankie - walks in and explained that Frankie invited her. After they leave, things get awkward as the boys are making a mess and the girls are arguing. Ray comes upstairs to grab the girls to talk too. When Frankie and Taylor are talked to, they don't listen, forcing Ray to "destroy" the tickets. Michelle checks in the kitchen, wondering what happened. The lady that wanted her cake was at the door so Michelle had to leave. Louie comes up with another idea to prove who's better, a Levitation Battle. After Ray "destroys" the tickets, Frankie and Taylor talk it out and are no longer arguing. Ray reveals he never destroyed the tickets and it was a ghost illusion. Miles loses and Louie wins with Michelle seeing. Michelle cries and gets upset because the cake was a big deal. Miles and Louie feel sorry for her and make a cake which Michelle is proud of. Taylor and Frankie are tormenting Ray about the tickets. Later, Miles, Louie and Michelle are playing football. Afterward, Frankie, Taylor and Ray come back from the concert and Michelle is glad that Frankie and Taylor aren't fighting. Seconds later, Frankie and Taylor begin to fight and argue as well as Miles and Louie. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Brec Bassinger as Emma Guest Cast *Tess Oswalt as Nina *Tyra Colar as Linda Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 episodes